Bellatrix: The New Dark Lord
by drowdemon
Summary: What if Bellatrix survived the Battle of Hogwarts? She becomes the new Dark Lord of course.
1. prologue

Bellatrix: the New Dark Lord

Author's note: Most of this story takes place after the Deathly Hollows. This prologue will be the only part in the Deathly Hollows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story.

Prologue

Molly and Bellatrix dueled ferociously. Each curse they sent at each other could kill. Each curse was either dodged or blocked. But Bellatrix was slowly weakening. She could feel that she would lose. Desperation fueled her as her mind raced to think of a plan. But it was too late.

Molly sent the final curse of the duel flying toward Bellatrix. But Molly wasn't about to stoop to the level of the death eaters. She didn't use Avada Kedavra.

As Bellatrix realized this she immediately thought of a plan.

In the split second left to her she cast a weak, nonverbal protego. Molly's spell was so strong that it ripped straight through the feeble spell. But the curse was weakened. It would no longer kill Bellatrix.

Bellatrix happily fell into unconsciousness, glad that her plan succeeded. In fact, the only thing at the battle of Hogwarts she regretted was that her Avada Kedavra missed Fred Weasley by mere inches.

After Voldemort was killed the death eaters were thrown into a mass grave. It was decided that Bellatrix was dead, and she was thrown in the grave too. In respect for the dead, the death eater's wands were thrown into the grave along with the bodies.

Sorry this chapter was so short. The rest will be longer.


	2. escape

Chapter One: Escape

Oxygen was running out for Bellatrix in the mass grave. Cold dirt covered her eyes and turned her normally jet-black hair a deep shade of brown. Still, Bellatrix was deeply unconscious. A worm crawled onto her arm and up her sleeve.

"Eugh!!! Get this thing off of me!!!" screamed Bellatrix as she was startled into wakefulness.

She quickly realized where she was. Frantically, Bellatrix searched for her wand, knowing she would be asphyxiated soon. Finally, she found the short stick of magical wood; extremely thankful it wasn't broken.

Bellatrix immediately cast a bubblehead charm to give herself more time to think. She laid there for hours, sometimes thinking of how to get out, other times plotting her revenge.

She considered blowing up the dirt above her, but decided not to. Someone would probably notice the loud sound. Not only that, but the dirt was so close to her that a shockwave from an explosion would almost certainly kill her.

She also thought about apparating out, but decided against it. The moment she got out of the grave she would use it to make inferi. There were plenty of dead bodies to use. Since she didn't know where she was buried, she couldn't apparate near the mass grave, unless it was by luck.

Ultimately, she decided to vanish the dirt above her, bit by bit. She gathered up her strength and whispered, "Evanesco."

She was disappointed when she saw that only about a cubic meter of dirt vanished. She was almost smothered as the dirt on top of what she vanished fell straight on her.

The race was on! Bellatrix knew that she had to vanish all the dirt above her before someone noticed the depression in the land where she vanished some of the dirt.

She cast the spell again, and then one more time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Bellatrix's screams rent through the air. She screamed as if her master was back and was casting crucio on her. As she calmed down she realized what had happened. She realized what the cold, lifeless object that fell on her head was. She created her first inferi there and then.

"Find your wand," she commanded sharply.

While the hapless inferi groped in the darkness, Bellatrix continued vanishing dirt. After three more casts, the witch finally succeeded.

Now that it was light the inferi found its wand quickly.

The pair now came upon a problem: how to get out of a six-meter deep hole?

Bellatrix thought of the answer quite quickly. "Levitate me out of this hole now!" she ordered impatiently.

The will-less inferi obeyed, and Bellatrix did the same for him. The sweet taste of success flowed through her as she braced herself for the task ahead.

Press that button if you like the story. Press the button if you hate the story. Press the button if you don't care about the story. Just review, no matter what.


	3. Awakening

Awakening

It was easy to see the boundaries of the mass grave. The freshly turned dirt made it quite obvious. She levitated all of it out of the hole.

Forty-nine dead bodies stared out at her. "_Alacrities_!" she exclaimed, pointing her wand at the first body.

After around ten bodies were animated, the hole was crowded. "Levitate each other out you brain less buffoons!!!" she screamed.

"Yes." The ten inferi said quietly in their deep, bone chilling voices.

"Don't ever let me catch you saying just plain yes in that insolent voice to me ever again! Have some respect!!" She raged.

"Yes mistress." The inferi said as one.

"I am not your mistress!!! You will address me as master, or lord! Understand?" she asked furiously.

"Yes master." The inferi said calmly, and then began levitating each other out of the hole.

Bellatrix continued animating inferi. After what seemed like hours, but was really only forty-five minutes, all the inferi were animated and out of the hole.

Suddenly the wind began blowing. The six meter tall pile of dirt was very loosely packed. It went flying everywhere.

Bellatrix's ears were filled with dirt. She couldn't hear a thing. "Clean this dirt off of me!" She commanded. But it was no use. The inferi couldn't hear a thing.

Not only that, but while she was yelling dirt flew into her mouth. It was the worst thing she had ever tasted.

The unfortunate witch opened her mouth to complain, but even more dirt flew in. Something in her mouth moved.

An unearthly shriek tore through the air. It continued for at least two minutes, which was when Bellatrix needed air. She gathered her senses and spat the worm out of her mouth.

She looked toward the sky. Almost immediately her nose was filled with dirt. More dirt flew around. The witch and the inferi were practically blind. Their world was filled with brown dirt.

The wind died down as suddenly as it began. Bellatrix looked around and saw fifty piles of dirt. Then they began to move.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Bellatrix screamed once more, but then realized that the moving piles were her inferi.

"Clean yourselves, and me." She ordered, talking through clenched teeth. In seconds the inferi were clean.

They began to advance upon her, arms outstretched.

"EUGH!! Don't touch me!! Use magic you useless piles of shit!!!" Bellatrix was in a very bad mood. Her face was red with rage.

In seconds she was clean as well. She sat down and began to think.

"What can I do for you, Master?" fifty voices asked. Bellatrix ignored them. They continued asking for the next half hour.

"Crucio!" She screamed, pointing her wand at a random inferi. Nothing happened.

"Scream already!" she commanded. The inferi complied with her wishes with a girlish shriek. Bellatrix lifted the curse, satisfied. But the screaming continued. Realization dawned on her along with a fresh dose of anger. The inferi couldn't feel pain, and was just obeying her by screaming.

"Shut up," she said impatiently. The inferi did, and then began asking for orders once more.

Bellatrix's entire face was bright red. A flame blazed in her eyes. Her left hand was coiled into a fist, and her knuckles were white. Her other hand clutched her wand so tightly that sparks shot out of the thin stick of wood, and her entire right hand was snow white.

She let her rage out with one screamed sentence. "GO SCREW YOURSELF!!!!!" she screamed at the entire group.

Slightly confused, the fifty inferi began to obey.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Bellatrix yelled. "Here are your orders: don't ask for orders and follow me."

With that said, Bellatrix set out for Durmstrang.


	4. Recruitment

Recruitment

Bellatrix and the fifty inferi apparated to Durmstrang. The castle couldn't have looked more different than Hogwarts. Hogwarts had towers, pillars, courtyards, and seven floors. Durmstrang was one flat building with merely four floors. The gargoyles, decorations, and various slanted roofs were missing. Bellatrix loved it.

The trip to the headmaster's office was an odd experience. Everyone Bellatrix saw stopped and stared at her and the inferi.

Bellatrix felt like she was walking in circles. She and the retinue of inferi following her climbed at least ten staircases. And she was sure that she passed that statue of Karkaroff at least three times. Finally, she asked one of the students for directions to the headmaster's office.

The student was a first year, and was absolutely in awe of Bellatrix because of the inferi she controlled. "You have to forget about visiting him, and try to find the statue of Grindelvald instead. The castle's enchanted, and anyone seeking the headmaster von't be able to find him."

Bellatrix took the youths advice, and began searching for a statue of Grindelwald instead. Soon enough she found it, hidden in what must have been the deepest dungeon in the school. The headmaster wasn't anywhere near the statue.

"That first year led us on a wild goose chase!" Bellatrix cried out, leaning on the statue in frustration.

Grindelwald's statue glowed gold, and was replaced with four fierce looking gargoyle statues.

"Password?" The statues chorused.

Bellatrix had come far, and wasn't about to go looking for a password. "Crucio!" she screamed, pointing her wand at the nearest one. "How's that for a password?" Bellatrix asked smugly, as the statue screamed shrilly.

"Wrong," the statues said as one. "And that scream was so fake, we statues can't feel pain," the statue Bellatrix cursed said.

With that the four statues attacked, and were blasted into smithereens in seconds. Bellatrix was fast with the reductor curse, and having fifty inferi nearby helped too.

To Bellatrix's dismay the statues reformed themselves. However, her face alit with glee as the statues let her pass.

"You are skilled with your wand. And we stand no match against fifty inferi. Instead of fighting you, we will allow you to pass and face the horror who calls himself Carkoff," They announced to her bravely.

The headmaster's office was circular, and all it contained was one desk and a chair. However, the whole room was made of gold.

The new headmaster, Carkoff, was delighted to see them.

"I wish to recruit all your seventh years," Belatrix declared.

"That vould be vonderful. They just graduated and your army looks like it could do viz some living vitches and vizards." Carkoff replied.

"Definitely. I'll go break the news to them," Bellatrix said, and then left to the great hall of Durmstrang.

"Sonorous! All seventh years to the great hall!" She announced, her voice magnified by the spell.

The seventh years were lazy. After an hour, only five had arrived. "Anyone who does not arrive within the next five minutes will be cruciated!" Bellatrix screamed. Her voice was still magnified, and her yells echoed around the school.

The majority of the seventh years thought it was an empty threat. Only two people came within the time limit.

"Accio seventh years!" The other twenty-three seventh years sped toward the great hall and arrived within seconds. "Quietus."

The students began talking the moment they entered the room. Their faces showed their confusion clearly, and everyone was discussing the same thing: why were they summoned?

Most were quite unhappy, as they were forced to stop doing their various tasks. Some of them looked like they were recently woken up, others were carrying books.

One luckless student was summoned out of the bathroom. Fortunatly for him, he managed to get fully dressed on the way, and nobody noticed.

"So, you thought I was joking. Or were you just to busy to obey?" Bellatrix was bright red. Steam was threatening to come out of her ears. Red sparks flew out of her wand, causing cuts and burns to appear on the students they hit. The witch's entire body was shaking uncontrollably. She was pacing in the front of the great hall like a caged wolf.

"Inferi, twenty-three of you step forward and cruciate these useless, lazy students who thought I wouldn't carry out my threat." Bellatrix ordered through clenched teeth.

The sound of screams rent through the air.

"I'm recruiting all of you into my army. Any one who protests will be cruciated. If you are a complete idiot, or betray me, or disobey me a lot, you will join the ranks of my inferi. Understand?"

"Yes," chorused the group.

"I am your master and you will address me that way. Or you may call me lord" Bellatrix commanded.

"Yes master," They said, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bellatrix inquired.

"Lord and Master are both terms used for guys. Vomen are called mistress or lady," one of the braver students explained.

"Fine, you will call me Lady," turning around she ordered, "That goes for you too, inferi."

"Now, we shall go to the British ministry, if you don't like it please speak up." Bellatrix said in a falsely happy tone.

For a minute, no one dared make a sound. Finally, the brave student who spoke before said, "vhy vill ve be going there?"

"To take over the ministry and make some improvements," Bellatrix replied.

The fifty inferi, thirty students, and Bellatrix left the grounds so that they could appartate.

I hope I got the Bulgarian accent right. Please review.


	5. Forest

Directly outside of the grounds stood a giant forest. It was larger and more dangerous than the Forbidden Forest in Hogwarts. Bellatrix and her recruits stood several meters within it. The leafy branches of trees did not stop the murky moon light from illuminating the clearing. However, Bulgaria had dark nights this time of the year, so most of the students lit their wands. The inferi had perfect night vision, so they didn't care.

Bellatrix ignored the forest and declared, "We will stop here for now. I must think of a plan to attack the British ministry."

It was several minutes before Bellatrix noticed something was wrong. Giant man-sized white wolves were hurtling toward them. "Kill those wolves!" she screamed. She was terrified, and determined not to show it.

The students on the other hand were visibly trembling. They heard plenty of stories about students who went into the forest and never came out. They were standing in a tightly knit group, with Bellatrix standing in front of them.

She heard something move behind her and spun around. She saw a tree moving toward her murderously. "Avada Kedavra!" She cried, "Watch out for killer trees too!"

Without looking at the result of her curse, she scanned the sky, looking for moving branches. Instead, she saw black, flying figures. Gargoyles! " Look out for the gargoyles!" She screamed at her followers. They began to spread out, picking enemies to fight with.

Looking straight again, she saw the tree that she cursed get up. It had less leaves and branches, but other than that it was fine. The tree was moving shakily, and very slowly.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap behind her. "Crucio!" She yelled, pointing her wand at the white wolf behind her. "Avada Kedavra," She cast at it calmly, once the squealing stopped.

She noticed a student casting incendio on a tree. The tree burned well, and soon enough, it was nothing but ashes. Bellatrix stared, captivated by the destruction.

With lightning speed, the branches of the tree behind her whipped around, hitting Bellatrix in the back. The force of the blow sent her flying, cut through her shirt, and left long bloody marks all over her back. She cast a cushioning charm on herself, and fell softly. She faced her attacker and quickly cast a burning spell on it.

"Episkey," she said with relief, healing the wounds on her back. "Damn," she said to herself, "I just conjured that beautiful shirt up today and now its ruined."

The gargoyles began closing in, randomly diving to the ground and clawing the students and inferi before flying up high again. They were careful not to actually land, because gargoyles are creatures made of stone. They're very heavy and it takes them a while to take off once they land.

The swooshing of gargoyle wings filled the air. Nobody could hear themselves think. Bellatrix's orders would not have been heard even if she screamed as loud as she could.

The creatures were becoming a major problem. They killed or injured many of Bellatrix's followers, and were very agile and resilient. Fortunately the screams of the wounded couldn't be heard. Their blood painted the ground a gruesome dark red.

A circle of fire surrounded the combatants. The blaze danced ecstatically around them, as the fighting was entertainment. The moving trees were no longer a threat. Most of the wolves were down, only five remained, and all of them were fighting inferi. The animals went down quickly, and the inferi began to help with the battle against the gargoyles.

There were still around forty of the gargoyles flying around. The group of evil witches, wizards, and inferi sent killing curses at the flying gargoyles. However, the stone creatures were too fast. They dodged every curse sent at them. After ten minutes of fierce battling a student finally thought of a bright idea.

"Setka!" he shrieked, and a giant net shot out of his wand. It snared one of the gargoyles. The beast's sharp claws ripped through the net, but it was too late. By the time the net was cut and the gargoyle unfurled its wings it had already hit the ground

Still, the student wasn't about to allow his kill to just fly away. He used a reductor curse on its wing to prevent any attempts at escape.

"Avada Kedavra," he said, carefully aiming at the creature, and then looked skyward once more, searching for another target.

But after the experience with the tree, Bellatrix kept looking at the cursed gargoyle. After a small pause, the creature got up.

"Reduto," she said coldly, and then watched as the creature's head became stone ash.

"Use nets to bring them to the ground!" the witch ordered vociferously after using the sonorous charm to make herself heard. The gargoyles above them heard her too, for they could hear better than an elephant.

They entered a scatter formation, making themselves difficult targets.

"The killing curse won't work on them, so use the reductor curse instead," she roared, "And you have to hit something vital or they won't die."

Three more of the gargoyles fell because of the nets. Suddenly, all the gargoyles flew away. Before Bellatrix had time to proclaim victory, they were back and carrying large stones in their claws.

One of the inferi sent a net at a gargoyle straight above him. The creature let go of the stone, right onto the net.

The added weight forced the net to fall straight on the inferi's head. The resulting crack hurt everyone's eardrums.

"Don't cast anymore nets!" Bellatrix screamed. Her yelling combined with the sonorous charm would have been earsplitting if the gargoyles were quieter. The witch's mind raced. She needed a less risky way to kill the gargoyles. After a minute, during which five more of her army were killed, she thought of the answer.

"ferrum setka," She yelled with hoarse voice, pointing her wand skyward and hoping her plan would work.

A metal net shot out of her wand, flying quickly at a gargoyle. The creature dropped its stone, but the net just kept going. The net itself was already so heavy that the rock didn't add much weight and the net continued upwards along with the stone.

The unfortunate gargoyle was entangled by the net and hit by its own rock. The creature dropped to the ground, where Bellatrix finished it off. It had taken a lot of magical power to send the heavy net upwards with enough force, and now she was breathing heavily with her hands hanging down lifelessly.

"Do as I did!" She commanded loudly.

After about five minutes, all the gargoyles were down. Bellatrix's followers had finally proved themselves in battle.

The trees and gargoyles were all dust or ashes, but the dead wolves were mostly intact. She began making inferi out of them. Giant man eating wolves would be a great addition to her army.

Please review


	6. Bogdan

Bogdan

After successfully creating wolf-inferi Bellatrix addressed her followers: "You have proven yourselves in battle. However, we fought inferior forces. Gargoyles, trees, we are better than all of them."

The inferi stood quietly, motionless. The words were completely unimportant to them. The only important words were orders, and everything else would be ignored. The students, on the other hand, began whispering among themselves. "They didn't look so inferior when a tree walloped her in the back," one student commented, the words coming out louder than he intended.

"You, come up here!" Bellatrix said coldly, pointing her finger at the unfortunate student. As he walked up Bellatrix recognized him. It was the same boy who was the first to fire a net at the gargoyles, and the same person who daringly pointed out to her that master and lord are masculine. As he got closer, Bellatrix's mind raced. She needed a lieutenant, and this bold person was almost the perfect candidate. He was quick thinking, ruthless and brave, although somewhat rude.

She wasn't sure whether she was making the right choice, but she decided not to punish him. "What is your name?" She asked, still using a cold voice.

"Bogdan," he replied cheerfully.

"Consider yourself lucky not to be cruciated. This is your one and only warning, and that goes to all of you. From now on, anyone who is so impudent will be tortured." She announced in the hoarse, chilling voice. "See me after I finish. Now go," she muttered to Bogdan

"As I was saying, you all fought well, but we have lost many," continued Bellatrix. "By my count, twenty-one inferi and nine students fell. We have gained twenty-five wolves, but as I said, they are inferior. They cannot use magic. We do not have enough numbers to attack the ministry, so my orders to you are: go back to the castle. Inferi, go there and wait for my return. I will come back with more followers soon." She stood and waited. After five minutes she exploded. "Why aren't you leaving?!" She yelled furiously.

The students and inferi slowly went to the castle. Bogden stayed back and walked over to Bellatrix. "Vat did you vant from me, milady?" He inquired calmly.

"I wish to make you my lieutenant. You are quick-witted, courageous, and skilled in the dark arts, and I believe you can tone these skills and become the most important of my followers. If you agree to the role, you will know most of my plans, and will be in charge if I am busy," she told him. "And we need a name for my followers," she added as an afterthought.

"I accept. And az for a name… vat about the Destroyers?" Bogden asked. He tried to remain calm, but he was overwhelmed by success. He achieved lieutenant, but his ambition didn't stop there. He wanted to become the leader, but he was too frightened of Bellatrix. He was one of the few who heeded her warning back at Durmstrang. He would wait for someone else to kill Bellatrix.

On the outside, Bogdan was fully in control of his body. There was no way for Bellatrix to find out about his ambition. Even legilimancy wasn't an option, since Bogdan was the best occlumens in the school.

"Excellent! Now we will go to the castle and announce the news. I will leave to find the Russian Magical Mafia afterwards, and hope that they will support our cause. You will stay behind and command the rest of my army," Bellatrix said, her voice daring Bogdan to ask to come with her.

"Yes milady," he replied obediently, not wanting to alert Bellatrix in any way of his ambition.

They walked to the castle, and found the students waiting in the entrance hall. "Bogdan is now my lieutenant, you will do what he says while I'm gone. Also, you are now to be called the Destroyers. Upon my return I will do my best to learn your names, but don't expect me to memorize them all," Bellatrix announced. She then left before anyone got a chance to ask her where she was going.

The witch apparated into a clearing in a forest in Russia the moment she left Durmstrang's grounds. Immediately she heard bird song all around her, many different songs intermingling to form one loud sound. She ignored the beauty of it, and instead examined the object in front of her. There was a huge, circular camp. It seemed to be surrounded by a giant wooden fence, so large that it could have been made out of tree trunks rather than logs.

She walked around the camp, but didn't see an entrance anywhere. The witch leaned against one of the logs and saw roots beneath her feet. The fence was made out of tree trunks. She stepped back, wary of the trees because of her recent encounter with living ones.

As Bellatrix examined the trees even more closely, she realized they had branches, but they were stripped of leaves. Suddenly, the birdsong stopped.

Bellatrix began talking to herself, filling up the silence, reassuring herself, "They're just trees. They don't have leaves but so what, I don't care. Maybe it's just a Mafia tradition or something. Even though it's the beginning of June, it doesn't matter that the trees don't have leaves. That just means they're dead. And it doesn't matter that the Mafia has a fence made of tree trunks. They were probably just too lazy to chop the tree trunks into logs."

She continued talking to herself and began casting nonverbal examining spells. After a half hour of tedious searching she found a gap in the tree trunks. Instead of a tree trunk, the branches of the two nearest trees intertwined, forming an impassable barrier.

"Diffindo," she whispered in an attempt to sever the branches and gain entrance. At first nothing seemed to happen, but as she looked more carefully, she noticed a tiny sliver of bark fell off.

"Well that's a great help," she said to herself sarcastically.

Suddenly, a deep voice filled the clearing, "Who dares attack our branches?" The trees turned as one and Bellatrix realized that these were not just moving, but also, talking trees.

"I didn't know you could move and talk. Now move your branches so I could get through and talk to whoever is in the camp you guard," Bellatrix ordered impatiently. She gained confidence now that she knew what she was facing, and how to defeat them. The feelings of creepiness and mystery the clearing gave deserted her. Now, her body was coursing with adrenaline as readied herself to fight.

"We were told not to let anyone pass." The trees said as one.

"Move or I will kill you all! I have fire on my side!" Bellatrix yelled, and then burned the grass in front of her to prove her point.

"We do not fear fire. You will not pass," the trees raised their branches threateningly as they spoke.

"Incendio!" Bellatrix screamed. The spell hit one of the trees. A fire started, and went out in a second. The witch froze in shock for just a second, but that was enough for the trees.

A branch caught her in the stomach, and she went flying toward a tree, which promptly hit her back to the first one as if she were a volleyball. She went forward and back, getting more and more bruised every time.

"Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!" she was cursing the trees at the top of her lungs, but her arms were flailing so wildly she missed every time. Finally, she lost consciousness. The trees stopped throwing her and one of them said, "Now that she has learned some humility we will take her to see the master,"

The tree carried her inside, while the rest resumed their positions and impersonated a fence once more.


End file.
